deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Leolab/Third tourney round 2: Jorg Ancrath vs Dalinar Kholin
Last round, Cecil beat out Hilde thanks to his lifesaving magic. Now, two new combatants fight. Jorg Ancrath: Prince of Ancrath and a power-hungry, kill-happy, sociopathic, psychopatic bandit. Dalinar Kholin: Uncle to King Elhokar and Highprince of War. A fearsome warrior known as the Blackthorn, he is capable of insane feats, such as stopping a Chasmfiend with his hands and only his shardplate. Weapons Info Jorg Ancrath Close range: A standard dagger. Mid range: A sword made out of modern (as in, our time) steel. Long Range: The Nuban’s Crossbow is a massive, all-metal crossbow that Jorg can barely lift. It contains enchantments to ward off mind control. Special: A Pike. Dalinar Kholin Close range: Dalinar is adept at hand-to-hand combat, especially with the protection and superhuman strength his Shardplate offers him. Mid Range: Oathbringer is a Shardblade, a special type of blade that creates very fine cuts in all inorganic and dead material it passes through and instantly kills anything living it passes through without cutting it; if it cuts an arm, the arm dies. If it cuts the neck, the head, or a vital organ, the entire being dies. Oathbringer is six feet long from tip to hilt, and slightly curved; a handspan wide, with wavelike serrations near the hilt. It is curved at the tip like a fisherman's hook. Long range: The so-called “Shardbow” is a longbow enhanced with stormlight to let a Shardbearer use it. Special: Shardplate is a neigh-unbreakable full suit of armor, but if the stormlight-infused gemstones are broken, the plate is rendered useless and heavy, and the plate itself will shatter with enough force, say another Shardplated assailant repeatedly kicking it. If they are intact, though, the Shardplate imparts superhuman strength, speed, and agility on the wearer. Dalinar’s personal set is left unpainted and grey. X-Factors Prediction I'm going for Dalinar here. The only thing that could possibly get through his shardplate is The Nuban's Crossbow, but even that is not likely. Prediction was right, 2 - 1. Battle Dalinar Kholin is wandering through the maze, looking for an opponent. His memory is still hazy, and he is unsure how he got here, though he was told that winning would help him defeat Odium. The maze itself winds on and on, the metal eventually giving way to rock, and the ceilings get gradually higher and higher. Dalinar breaks into a trot, his speed and endurance enhanced by his Shardplate. At one point, he looks up and can see the sky, and the webbed network of chasms reminds him of the Shattered Plains, where he is currently warring against the Parshendi. Seeing a handhold in the rock, he grabs it and uses his Shardplate-enhanced strength to climb his way up. At the top, he finds himself on the outskirts of the strangely quiet Alethi war camp. He wanders in, looking around at the abandoned tents. Deciding that this was simply an imitation – and a very good one at that – he sits down and brings out the food he had saved. Jorg Ancrath is also wandering, hopelessly lost. Assuming he must be in one of the halls of the Builders, as well as being told that his host is one, he is determined to gain his favor to try and win his kingdom from his father. As if the very thought summoned it, he looked out one of the few windows and saw his ancestral home, Castle Ancrath. Jorg spares a moment glaring at it, and continues to lug his massive crossbow. He believes that this will be his biggest advantage, since the crossbow can ward off hostile spells. He exits on a rise, overlooking a camp. He sees one of the other competitors, the light-eyed man in grey armor, preparing his weapons. Jorg smiles, anticipating getting the first kill, and aims his crossbow at his foe’s heart. Dalinar strings the Shardbow, though he is still loth to call it that. Just as he finishes, he feels a crossbow bolt slam into his armor. Slightly staggered by the impact, he notices slight cracks in his Shardplate. He looks around to see where it could have come from, and saw a gleam of bronze in the trees. He nocks an arrow, aims, and fires at the gleam. Jorg flinches backwards, and the movement makes the arrow just slightly miss his knee. He fires another bolt blindly, and then ditches the crossbow and runs down the slope, blades in hand. Dalinar looks at his foe, the child, who has leapt from the rise and is now almost on top of him with his sword and dagger. Raising his fists, he deflects the first two swipes and summons his Shardblade. It takes ten heartbeats to summon it. One. Jorg swings wildly, while Dalinar deflects and retreats, put on the defensive by the repeated blows. Two. Dalinar throws several punches, but his foe’s lighter armor lets him duck and roll aside. Three. Jorg's roll takes him behind Dalinar, and he tries to hamstring him. The Shardplate absorbs the impact, though Dalinar is forces to his knees. Four. Dalinar gets up, and turns to face his opponent. He catches the dagger, and crushes it in his gauntlet. Five. He then punches Jorg in the chest, the force of the impact breaking several ribs. The prince coughs up blood. Six. “Well,” a voice says in their ears, startling them both. Seven. “We have one combatant down. Seven left.” Eight. Jorg, taking advantage of the distraction to make one last, desperate attempt to get the better of his opponent, grabs a pike and throws it, aimed at his foe’s head. Nine. Dalinar notices the throw, but doesn’t have time to block. Ten. Oathkeeper is summoned to Dalinar’s hand, and its dew-covered blade intercepts Jorg’s throw. Dalinar walks towards the child, who continues to attack him with his sword. He stabs the steel blade with his own sword, slicing it in two. He continues the motion, slicing through Jorg’s neck. The child’s eyes smoke and burn. Dalinar drags the psychotic child and throws him into the chasms, thinking he will let the Highstorms bury his foe. He decides to make the abandoned Alethi war camp his personal base. Category:Blog posts